Sebastien the Dispirited
Sebastien the Dispirited '''is a Breton knight first encountered early on in the story by Jawan Hiver, sitting at a small bonfire in the mysterious forest next to an area where the remnants of a great battle haunt the region. It is unknown where he came from, but conversation with him suggests he is part of an unknown faction. Personality Sebastien is a melancholic, disheartened, sarcastic, apathetic and impatient individual who doesn't think twice about berating or insulting someone. He sees the world for as it is ; bleak and desolate and without hope. He has lost the will to fight in a battle, and now lives between two major threats. Equipment Sebastien wields armor befitting that of a normal knight, paired with a large dark blue cape that marks one as an Undead in Cyrodiil. He wields a large greatsword, of which the hilt is red and decorated with golden ornaments. The sword also has a copper crossguard. Events of Epoch of Murk '''Chapter I Forsaken Sebastien is the very first Undead the players find in the world of an Epoch of Murk. Jawan Hiver is the first to encounter the disheartened knight, resting close to a shack at the edge of the Hollow Woodland and the Forsaken Expanse. Sebastien has a brief conversation with the redguard after he briefly berated and insulted Jawan, calling him 'a nincompood', after the latter shares how he died trying to aid a person in need. Soon, the other Undead such as Katla, Glorfindel, Seven, Dunistair and Fyr also arrive at the cottage, who decide to rest for the time there. During the night that swiftly passes, the Undead are visited by The Murky Lady and three other deities, who give them their quest to travel to the town of Farrun in order to acquire the key to the city of the Immortals. The Murky Lady refers to Sebastien as one of 'those swiftly to be disposed of'. After the Undead wake up from their dream, Jawan notifies Sebastien of this. The knight however, seemingly indifferent, claims that he has served his purpose and shrugs it off. As the Undead are ready to travel towards their next destination, Jawan shakes Sebastien's hand as a friendly gesture before departing. Sebastien isn't seen in the rest of Part I. In Danger Sebastien returns in Part II ''of an Epoch of Murk as a wraith, summoned by the jovial poet Abello on the steps leading to the cathedral of Farrun. This indicates that Sebastien has been there before. Back in the Hollow Woodland Sebastien is notified of his wraith being summoned due to a glowing sign on the palm of his hand, rather surprised that 'they' have made it this far. Sebastien's blue wraith aids the Undead in fighting off the mortal lieutenant and his immortal lackeys, and afterwards, pays his respects to Ghastly Simon's corpse, found close to the altar of the inner sanctum. Blissfull Ignorance The wraith of Sebastien leaves, and he is unseen for a rather large chunk of the third part of the RP. Near the end, he reappears at the gates of Jehanna, encountering the group yet again, and reuniting with Richard, confirming Glorfindel's suspiciouns of the two being allies. Sebastien and the group then attempt to enter Jehanna by using the silver and golden fern Abello looted in the cathedral, and a thick cloud of mist and murk obscures the entire area. This makes way for Jericho engaging Aelwin, the former being in a frenzy, spurred on by his lust for blood. The third part ends here. Quotes Quotes Quotes by others Appearances 'Epoch of Murk: Chapter I' *[http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:176665 ''Part I: Forsaken] (First appearance) *[http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:181212 Part II: In Danger] (As a Wraith) *[http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:188556 Part III: Blissful Ignorance] (As a Wraith, and later in person) Trivia * Sebastien is heavily based off of the Crestfallen Warrior of Dark Souls. Category:Epoch of Murk Category:Knights Category:Characters Category:Bretons Category:Undead (Epoch of Murk) Category:Males